1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of water sports equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to an apparatus in the form of an inventively contoured board for use in the sport of bodyboarding, originally known as "boogie boarding." The bodyboard is substantially rigid to semi-rigid and lightweight, having a durable, slick outer skin on the lower surface, a conventional upper surface. The lower surface is shaped for maximized speed, maneuverability, and performance.
In general terms, the lower surface of the bodyboard at the nose preferably has a slightly rounded or elliptical shape that is almost flat surface which changes to a shallow trimaran hull shape in the rear two thirds of the bodyboard, which, in turn, is modified by edge skegs termed infins that end abruptly before the tail. The shallow trimaran effect is tapered out so that it tends to flatten out towards the tail.
In technical terms, the lower surface can be described as including a central hull like a trimaran sailboat, and two side hulls that have a lesser draft than the central hull so when a rider leans left or right, about one third of the bodyboard comes out of water. This reduces friction and increases speed. The central hull is the main action point for the bodyboard, in part because it stays in contact with the water at virtually all times.
Starting at the nose of the bodyboard the central hull will increase the degree of dead rise (in relation to the side hulls) as it progresses towards the tail, with an almost flat bottom that is referred to as an elliptical shape in its onset at the nose of the bodyboard. Moving port and starboard from the central hull the bodyboard moves up gradually then reaches an even deeper inverse dead rise section, like an inverse chine, following the inverse down on a slightly outward slope, the bodyboard then reaches a flat section referred the side hulls. Between the central hull and the side hull a channel was formed this channel starts gradually inward at the nose of the bodyboard and then deepens toward the middle then tapering down towards the tail of the bodyboard, causing a planing effect and lift similar to trim tabs.
The inverse chine has a twofold effect, working with the main channels it deepens and shallows like the main channel trapping air, water and providing lift, as well as providing the side hulls with a sharp inward edge for grip and tracking. The side hulls have a protrusion, termed an infin, that starts about two-thirds way from the nose to the tail on the outer edge of the bodyboard and projects gradually further from the side hull lower surface and then abruptly terminates a few inches from the tail. On the inside of the infin the hull has a step down, that channels more water to the protrusion which provides the bodyboard incredible hold and eliminates slide out, and keeps the tail loose.
The combination of features, water and foam trapping, lifting surfaces, reduced friction and integrated infin design contributes to improved speed and maneuverability, improving performance in competition maneuvers such as air reverse 360 s, backflips, reverse el rollos, double el rollos, air roll spins or A.R.S. The infins also have a lesser draft than the central hull to keep the dead rise effect already described. The infins are most effective during a turn or when the bodyboard is traversing left or right on a wave, when about one third of the bodyboard on the high side is out of the water. The rear edge of the bodyboard is curved forwardly to further minimized drag, and the front edge of the bodyboard is curved forwardly for improved wave penetration. Finally, when traversing the bodyboard from nose to tail, the center portion has the greatest draft giving the bodyboard a rocker effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been buoyant panels or boards for supporting a person as the board glides over the surface of water. These have included bodyboards, which have taken the form of substantially rectangular, flexible panels having curved ends and smooth, continuous bottom surfaces. A few had rounded channels recessed longitudinally into the middle of their lower surfaces. It is believed that the first body boards were produced commercially in 1971. These were only crude approximations of the bodyboards known today. As the demand for bodyboards increased, manufacturing refinements were made and the bodyboards achieved the generally standard form seen today. Examples of recent prior art bodyboards are the OCEAN & EARTH SPIDER.TM., the MANTA.TM. series, and the WAVE REBEL PRO D2.TM.. These bodyboards are generally made of open and closed cell polyfoam with a plastic bottom, one such foam being ARCEL.TM.. A problem with these prior bodyboards is that their flat, smooth lower surfaces produce extensive wetted surface areas which maximize drag. The inclusion of rounded channels, in itself, did not solve this problem. Furthermore, their flexibility caused them to dig into the water, further increasing drag.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a bodyboard which substantially reduces wetted surface area for less friction and thereby provides enhanced speed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bodyboard which includes surface contours that result in enhanced maneuverability and grip.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bodyboard which produces enhanced lift and and floatation.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a bodyboard which accomplishes these objectives for substantially the same manufacturing cost as most prior bodyboards.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following descriptions and attached drawings.